1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and a wall mount module and, more particularly, to a display device and a wall mount module capable of being thinned and being assembled conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As display technology advances, it is reasonably expected that a TV wall consisting of a plurality of display devices will be developed in the future for satisfying visual requirements. In general, the display device is usually designed as a stand-alone device, i.e. each display device is equipped with individual power supply unit (PSU) and power cable. When a plurality of display devices are used to form a TV wall, the construction may be inconvenient due to the power cable. Furthermore, the display device is mostly hanged on the wall by a wall mount module. The conventional wall mount module has a specific thickness, such that the display device cannot be attached to the wall as close as possible. Accordingly, the visual effect of the display device will be influenced.